Ikuto, what is this?
by chromate
Summary: Suzu got some interesting stuff from Chikage, and studied them with Ikuto. However, the items were certainlly not ordinary stuff...*contains sexual suggestion, not lemon*


Obviously there aren't many Nagasarete Airanto fanfics in here, but I think such a hilarious manga should not be buried. I spend two days reading all the chapters of the manga and I find the whole thing really cute! Especially the tension/relationship between Suzu and Ikuto (Suzu is so adorable when she gets jealous), so I decide to write one here and hopefully there will be many more fics under this manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nagasarete Airanto…if I do Suzu would get a lot more focus (although other female characters are all cute in their own way)

* * *

'Ikuto!'

The fourteen-year-old male shifted his glance from the book he's reading to the said girl. Although he loved reading a lot, the girl he lived with would turn mad with a black aura which scared even Machi, the most fearless girl on the island, whenever he ignored her. His eyes met with a large bag that she carried back home. 'I'm back!' She grinned vividly, making him blush a little.

'Welcome back. Didn't you say you'd help clean Chikage-san's place today?' He asked, remembering the reason why she was out for the whole morning.

'Yes, and she said she found no use of these stuff, and since some of them seemed to be from your country, so I took them back.' Suzu exclaimed happily, slowly unwrapping the bag. 'I figure you might know what they are for. Ne Ikuto, for instance, what is this?' The brown-haired girl pulled out a thick, silvery plate and looked at it, dumbfounded.

'It's a CD player.' He replied instantly. Noticing her curious face, he went on to explain. 'A CD is something we use to record music, so it can be played many times.'

'Record? Play?' Now she was more confused than ever. 'Mou Ikuto, why are you always using difficult words?' She sighed, trying to find another item that Chikage gave her.

'Why does Chikage-san give you these anyway? I thought she liked studying these stuff.' The Japanese picked an empty lunchbox from the bag casually, feeling nostalgia.

'I don't know.' Suzu honestly answered. A light bulb shone above her head. 'Ah, but when she gave me these stuff, she giggled so hard that Panako-san had to take her to bed to take a rest.'

'Really…' Ikuto's face faulted. He somehow felt something was going to happen…just like his everyday life in this unknown island.

* * *

'Fufufu…' outside Suzu's house, Chikage grinned evilly from the top of a tree, using a telescope to observe what was happening inside the house.

'It's good that I find this strange apparatus in the storage room. I didn't realize it could be used in this way.' She smirked when Suzu pulled out her target from her bag.

'Kukuku…this must be fun…'

* * *

Ikuto felt his whole body was heating up. He could swear he had never blushed that much in his life, not even when he bathed with a number of other girls from this island months ago.

'What is your face so red, Ikuto?' Suzu asked, playing with her newly found toy. 'This shape looked so strange…' Even her pet, Tonkatsu, knew something was wrong. As Suzu pulled it, the thing stretched and rebounced back to original shape.

'Ah, there's something else.' She picked up a piece of paper next to where she got her toy. She wondered why the writings were so neat, where every word looked almost the same in length and thickness. _Another kind of modern thing_, she thought. 'You can stroke it slowly to give your partner mental fantasy…?' She looked at the elongated strange stuff. Ikuto looked in horror and she started to stroke it gently, like caressing a child's skin with good care.

'Su–Su–Suzu…you should put it down…' he muttered weakly, shutting himself from the scene that he had imagined quite a few times…he physically slapped himself. He shouldn't have dirty thoughts right now, as she looked just…and her gesture…

'Ikuto, is everything alright?' Suzu asked, worried, at a burning Ikuto. Truthfully, she had no idea why Ikuto looked very funny when she started to play with that thing, but it looked fun so she continued reading the paper. 'Another way is… pretend to swallow it, gradually increasing the speed of putting it in your mouth and taking it out…' she blinked. What did it mean by 'please your partner' anyway? She couldn't understand a bit. The modern world was really weird.

The black-haired teenage boy was at the edge of a mental breakdown now. Sure, he knew he had some feelings for the girl that saved his life and lived with him ever since, but seeing her in this fashion was too much for him to handle. After all, seeing a cute girl, a thirteen-year-old, holding a dildo and playing with it innocently never entered his mind.

To make things worse, Suzu started to follow the instructions, and hurriedly put it in and out of her mouth. Ikuto felt fluid kept flushing from his nose, but somehow he managed to keep consciousness.

'I don't understand…' Suzu said disappointedly in defeat to modern technology. She remembered Chikage had mentioned that playing the bag of toys in front of Ikuto would make him happy and 'act more like a man', but wasn't Ikuto just the same as always?

'Lastly, put it inside yourself and enjoy it?' Ikuto could not take it anymore. He forcefully grabbed it out from her grasp and threw it away as far as he could, blushing furiously as Suzu put on the most innocent face he had ever seen.

'Mou Ikuto…are you mad?' She asked carefully. His reaction was totally different from what Chikage had said.

'Na Suzu, let's look at other things shall we? That thing was not important at all, at all.' He nervously replied, shaking his head vigorously. It was not until she obliged that he gave a relieved sigh.

_I knew there would be something wrong when associated with that girl_, Ikuto mentally whispered. The brown-haired girl picked up a book-like item from the bag she brought back. A book should be no problem, he hoped. He hoped.

'EEEEHHHHHHH!' He jumped at her sudden outburst after a few minutes of quietness. 'What's wrong Suzu?' He asked.

* * *

'Ouch!' Karaage comforted his head carefully. He was just about to visit Suzu and Ikuto and played with them for a while, but he got hit by an object appearing from their house's direction.

'What is this?' He picked up the item, eyeing it carefully. He had never seen this before, but it looked strangely like…

He suppressed his blush and grinned. Who would have thought those two had gone that far?

* * *

'Ituko, you can see it here.' She pointed at some pages of the 'book' frantically. Ikuto recognized it as a manga with Japanese characters, but looking at the cover, he blushed instantly.

'The girls in this book are having shower together with a man.' She looked at him accusingly, 'and you are still saying lies about men and women having separate baths!' She opened the manga widely to show him a full picture of a man inside a bath, with three very beautiful and sexy ladies surrounding him, hugging him tightly. Of course, as clumsy as she was, Suzu did not take further notice of what the characters did after some pages, but Ikuto's imagination had never gone so wide. He hit his head on the wall intensely, while his nose kept producing red fluid. 'Ikuto!' Suzu exclaimed, throwing the manga aside and prevented him from hurting himself anymore. Ikuto felt like the sky was falling as his vision spinned around, but he felt landing on something soft.

'Mou, why is bathing together so wrong?' Suzu complained while placing him on her laps, examining his wounds carefully.

Unbeknownst to her, when she bent down and removed his bang from his forehead, the distance between her growing breasts and Ikuto's eyes shortened. Hadn't he always taken notice that her robe did not cover them completely, but instead occasionally flashing certain parts of them that made his eyes jump in joy or imagination?

And he finally fainted.

* * *

'Mou, why do you always have a nosebleed that easily?' Suzu half-scolded him when he woke up. They were having dinner and Ikuto preferred not to answer it. Strangely enough though, a while ago Karaage stopped by and gave them some eggs, and flashed both of them a sly smile. Both did not understand, but somehow they knew they should not talk about it.

After finishing dinner, Ikuto kind of expected Suzu to persuade him again.

'Com'on Ikuto,' she wrapped her arms around his, squeezing his arm in between her breasts unconsciously. 'What's so wrong with taking a bath together? The 'manga' thing I showed you earlier already proved it.'

As much as he wanted to explain it, Ikuto knew he could not find the appropriate words to describe hentai to a girl who probably did not even know the main difference between a male and a female.

'No Suzu.' He tried to shrug her off. 'It's embarrassing. Boys and girls should bathe separately.'

'…you meanie…' Suzu released her embrace and her eyes grew teary. 'Ikuto…do you hate me that much?'

It was a known secret to all men that when a girl cried, basically you could not resist any of her offers. Although Ikuto hated (actually was excited about) the idea, he felt he had no choice. Having a mad Suzu for days was not something he wanted in an island with girls only.

'Fine.' He half-groaned, causing Suzu's eyes to sparkle. 'But in a towel.'

She filled her cheeks with air, but acquiesced. It was better than nothing right?

When they entered the bath (in towels) one after another, Ikuto could feel his cheeks burn. He shot some nervous glances at Suzu sometimes, checking her body out…no wait! He shook his head. No dirty thoughts…no dirty thoughts…

'Ne Ikuto, I almost forgot.' She took something out from the edge of the bathtub, and showed it proudly to the fainting boy, who knew at first glance what it was.

'When you fainted this afternoon, Chikage-chan stopped by and gave me this.' Ikuto could clearly decipher the round-shaped object, and he knew his head just exploded. 'She said according to the books she found, I should put this on you and you'll make me very happy. But I wonder this thing is so small, how can I put it on you?' She put a hand on her chin, thinking of a way before hearing a splash.

'Ne Ikuto!'

Yet she did not get to use it…for tonight at least. Ikuto already embraced himself with the hot water with a loud splash, making the water turn red, and hoped that the transparent liquid could hide his embarrassment forever.

* * *

-_The End_

* * *

And I guess you know what the last object is…*smirk*

I know it looks rough, but I hope to finish this before Thanksgiving, as after that I have to return to my busy college life, with lots of studying and revision. Sigh.

I hope you enjoy this one, and I certainly hope for more Nagasarete Airantou fanfics in the future! Lastly, please read and review also!


End file.
